Guardian Angels
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Tonks and Remaus are gone their son is now 11 years old and being picked on at school for not having parents but when he finds the mirror of erased and sees his parents he goes to Harry's for the holidays and wants to know more about his parents. This is a TEddy Lupin one shot.


Teddy was three years old as he stood beside Molly Weasley holding her hand while he watched his godfather kneel before two polished headstones and with his wand drew a circle in the air making two white roses appear, one on each grave, with another movement of his wand the rose on the left turned a pale and dusty pink while a candle burnt between them, that was May 2, 2001 and he didn't understand why he was brought to this place under a willow tree where the two graves stood.

Teddy opened his eyes looking at the canopy of his bed in the Hufflepuff dormitory, that was the third time in a month he'd had that dream, it had been 8 years since that day and he knew now that those two lone graves under the willow were his mother and father who were killed in the battle of Hogwarts when he was just a few weeks old, he'd never really met his parents but from what his godfather Harry had told him they were brave souls who didn't die in vain, he also knew his mother had been a clumsy, short tempered metomorphagus, like himself, and his father had been a kind but quite man and a werewolf.

He was walking down the corridor on his way to class when a group of three Slytherin boys blocked his path, the boy in front smirked evilly his eyes falling on Teddy's currently blue hair, they poked their normal teasing at him but it wasn't until he got around them and began to walk away the blonde boy crossed a line.

"Hey, how's it feel to be an orphan Lupin? Your parents are dead and you've got no family."

The trio laughed as Teddy's hair became crimson as his hands balled into fists as he walked back to the boy and without thinking hit him in the jaw.

"TAKE IT BACK! NOW!"

He screamed as the boy held his cheek looking slightly surprised but before either could do anything Teddy felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up seeing Neville standing behind him, he looked down as he was led away from the boys who tried to sneak away but were caught by another teacher.

"What happened Teddy? "

Teddy looked at the hall in front of him his hair turning ravens wing black.

"They were teasing me then asked what it was like to be an orphan since my parents are dead and I have no family."

He trailed off and Neville nodded as he listened before he stopped walking and knelt down so he was eye level with the boy.

"That's not true and you know it Teddy, you still have your grandmother, Harry and Ginny not to mention Molly and the others even Fleur and Victorie, your not alone and you never will be."

He gave Teddy a reassuring smile as he stood watching as the boys hair slowly turned brown then a teal color as he gave a small smile thinking about how later that day he'd be on the train to King's Cross station to go to his godfather's for the holidays, he looked up at Neville beside him.

"Your right, thank you Nev- I mean professor."

He smiled before he hurried off to the dungeons for potions class, along his way he paused something catching his eye in the empty room he passed, he walked back looking into the room seeing a mirror standing alone in the room a layer of dust covered it, he walked cautiously to it the dust making it impossible to see the glass clearly so he carefully whipped it away with the sleeve of his robes looking into it.

He watched himself in the mirror his hair turning a mousy brown , he blinked surprised when the figure of a women appeared beside him in the mirror her hair was the same mousy brown as it reached her shoulders framing her heart shaped face as she smiled softly to him, Teddy looked over his right shoulder but no one was there, he looked back at the mirror a smile tugging his lips as he seen the women now had bright pink hair as well as a man at her side on Teddy's left.

He recognized the two from the pictures his godfather had given him, his mother and father and true to most of the pictures his mother was wearing her hair bubble gum pink and she was smiling happily giving her face a some what childish look, his father would glance at her and smile shaking his head, his greying brown hair seeming overly normal next to his young wife just like most of the photos of them together but he was always smiling when she was by his side.

Teddy smiled looking over their faces but it quickly fell as she placed a hand on his reflections shoulder smiling happily before she ducked her head down and kissed his cheek, he put his hand to that cheek feeling the absence of the warmth the kiss would bring.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked finding one of his potions class mates, she was two years older than him but she would help a lot in class if he got behind, she had long raven hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in a person.

"Teddy? Come on class has already started."

He glanced back at the mirror the image of his parents now gone, he looked back at her and nodded fallowing her down the hall.

"How'd you get out of class to come out here?"

He looked up at her as the walked down the steps to the class room.

"Asked to go to the restroom, say I found you on the way back."

She smiled looking down the hall at the pictures on the walls, Teddy couldn't help but smile as he walked beside her his hair turning pink like it always did when he was was happy making her laugh, it was a pixie bell like tone, once at the door she pulled it open for him fallowing behind him as he walked in but as the class went on his mind wasn't on what was being taught to him but rather in the room with the mirror, he looked over the images of his parents again and again the image seemed more realistic than any of the old photos his godfather had shown him and the few his grandmother had given him.

After class he walked past the mirror again but his attention was pulled away by his classmates running up to him laughing talking about going to the great hall, he fallowed them and smiled seeing his items waiting with the others of his house that were leaving for the Holidays, after saying their good byes the students headed to the train, during the ride back to London Teddy watched out the window and after a while drifted to sleep.

He woke up when the train came to a stop at the station kids hurrying off to meet their families, he stepped onto the platform looking around and smiled seeing Harry, Ginny and their kids, James who was 6, Albus who was 2 and little Lilly who was only a few months old, he smiled going to them laughing as James and Albus waved at him smiling from ear to ear as the greeted him.

Harry smiled down at him offering to take his bag for him, he shook his head, many times he had been told he was stuborrn just like his mom and would rather do things for himself than have them done for him.

"So how was the first term Teddy?"

He looked at Ginny as she asked while they walked through the station, he thought for a moment debating to weather or not to tell them about the mirror but decided agents it as he forced a smile.

"It was fun, I like flying lessons and herbology is fun to, potions is a bit tricky but I have a friend who helps me, Kim, Transfiguration is surprisingly easy for me I learned to turn a bird into a key the other day."

His smile was less forced as Harry put a hand to his shoulder with a smile, once back at the house he fallowed James to the guest room he'd use for the Holliday putting his things away, he didn't hear his godfather step into the door way as he placed the photo of his mom and dad in the empty picture frame on the night stand watching as the pair smiled at the camera his mother blushing slightly in her husband's arms her hair was a blazing bright pink that countered the white wedding dress she dawned yet it matched the pink rose on her husband's chest pinned to the dress robes he wore.

"They would be proud to see you as you are today particularly your mother, she was a proud Hufflepuff she'd be proud as a peacock to see you in the same house."

Teddy jumped hearing him speak as he looked over his shoulder and after a moment he looked back at the picture his heart sinking.

"I seen them, mum and dad, in a mirror in the school, it was in an empty room covered with dust."

Harry seemed to be taken a back for a moment before he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"The Mirror of Erised. Teddy listen, when I was about your age at the school I to found the mirror and when I looked into it I seen my parents as well just as you did, you see the happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is, it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

Teddy sat on the bed side looking at his godfather as he explained the mirror and it made sense that it would show him his parents for a long while Teddy had been thinking heavily about them, since the dreams started.

"Tell me more about them please?"

Harry looked at him but gave a faint smile as he nodded gesturing to the door as he walked to the hall way, Teddy stood and fallowed watching as his godfather went to the book shelf and took down a dusty leather book and opened the cover taking a few things out before he closed it placing it where it was, he fallowed as Harry led him outside and stayed close as they apparited, when they landed he looked around seeing they were in the clearing where the lone willow tree stood with the two graves beneath it the ones from his dreams, no, his memories.

He fallowed Harry as he walked up the hill to the two polished stones that stood side by side a light dusting of white snow covering the ground yet there were two roses laid neatly on the white ground one pale and dusty pink the other red, Harry stopped at the base of the tree taking a seat on one of the roots as Teddy sat across from him, Harry looked at the pictures and papers in his hands before he handed them to Teddy.

"Your mother was the most clumsy, stubborn, magnificent, strongest and bravest women I ever met, I met her when I was 15 and was mesmerized by her abilities, she explained about being a metomorphagus, she flew beside me as I was taken by the order to Grimmauld place and she was cheeky as could be playing chicken with a boat full of muggles her hair the bubble gum pink she favored so much."

Teddy looked through the pictures as Harry talked, he was on the photo of the order his parents were part of, his mother's pink hair stood out like a sore thumb as she stood front and center with his father and her cousin on either side of her.

"She was beautiful."

He smiled looking up at Harry who nodded looking at the two stones.

"Your father thought so two, not a day goes by that I don't see more and more of him in you, you'd have never expected him to be a werewolf because he didn't act like one, though he did keep to himself once Sirius was sent to Azkaban but it was your mother who broke through his shell, oh he rejected her many times saying over and over again that he was to old, to poor and to dangerous for her that she deserved someone young and whole but it wasn't until Dumbledore's death that he excepted her feelings after seeing that Fleur still loved Bill even after he'd been attacked by a werewolf, your father was a great man he and your mother died for in hope of making a world in which you could have a happy life. 'Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.' Those were the words he told me when I talked with his spirit in the forbidden forest mentioning you."

Teddy looked at the journal like book that was now in his hands, he ran his fingers over the cover feeling the engraving of his name in the brown leather.

"Your mother wanted you to have that, she had it made for you before she died, she had hoped you would fill it as you grew up and eventually write about things you learned in school and come home and show her and Remus smiling as you showed them, she looked forward to seeing your powers grow and Remus looked forward to seeing your partronus and teach you how to make it stronger."

Teddy looked down again at the book then at the graves getting to his feet, he took out his wand kneeling before them and waved his wand turning the two roses into candles and lit them before he looked through the pictures taking out one of the three of them leaning it agents the unlit white candle in the middle putting a protective charm on it so it wouldn't move or get damaged, he got to his feet and stood away from the head stones taking a deep breath closing her eyes.

He opened them again and cast his patronus the silvery wolf leaping from the tip of his wand and ran around the willow tree before disappearing making Harry smile.

"They would be proud to see you excelling at magic."

He went to Teddy's side walking back with his hand on his godson's shoulder.

~15 years later.~

Fifteen years had passed and Teddy was standing outside his house watching as the little blonde girl ran around the garden in her white dress laughing, in the garden his wife was smiling as the girl ran around her, he would give anything to protect his wife Victorie and their beautiful little girl, Remy Nymphadora Lupin, she was the only girl who had him wrapped around her little finger.

He looked at the two girls as his daughter went to her mother laughing as she took the white rose her mom was offering her, she smelled the rose closing her blue eyes, she opened them again she hugged her mom happily.

"Remy, where's daddy?."

The girl looked up and smiled going to Teddy lifting her arms to be picked up, he chuckled picking her up and kissed her cheek making her giggle her blonde hair turning a bright pink just like her grandmother's would have when she was happy.

"Daddy I want to see Grammy and Papa."

Teddy kissed her head looking at his wife as she came to his side holding a bouquet of roses some white, some red and a few pink ones.

"I think a visit is a bit over due, the last time we went Remy was 3, we have some time before my parents are expecting us for dinner."

Victorie glanced at their daughter who was resting her head on her father's shoulder as she spoke, He nodded kissing Remy's head then hers wrapping his arm around her shoulder apparitting them to the willow tree setting his daughter on her feet watching as she ran up the hill to the headstones the rose in her hand, he walked with Victorie smiling as they came to the top of the hill, he took out his wand kneeling beside his daughter putting a hand on her back as she placed her little hand over his and helped him draw a circle in the air making the rose in front of the picture of her grandparents turn a soft loving red, the girl giggled turning to her mother asking for a pink rose and a white one, Victorie gave them to her watching as she placed the pink one on Tonks' headstone and the red one on Remus'.

Teddy stood scooping his daughter up making her laugh and turn her hair pink again and his turned to match smiling as well, a soft wind past them making the willow vines sway.

"Grammy and Papa are thanking you, I bet right now they are looking down and feel very lucky to have a beautiful and sweet granddaughter like you Remy."

The girl looked up at the white clouds in the sky and smiled laying her head on his shoulder watching the clouds slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep, he kissed her head glancing up at the sky himself giving a soft smile before leaving with Victorie.

**thank you for reading please review and let me know what you thought of this story. thank you again. **


End file.
